


(я взорву твое) игрушечное сердечко

by arcane_hero



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Begging, Boys in Skirts, Consent Issues, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Pegging, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcane_hero/pseuds/arcane_hero
Summary: джинён погладила себя по бедрам, приглашая сесть к себе на колени, и сияла при этом так, будто точно знала, о чём сейчас подумал ёнджэ.– не делай такое лицо, – невозмутимо произнес тот, расстегивая джинсы. – это жутко.





	(я взорву твое) игрушечное сердечко

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(i'm gonna pop your) bubblegum heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082890) by [wonwoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoo/pseuds/wonwoo). 

В канун Нового Года, в самый разгар зимы, Енджэ возвращался домой. Снежинки щекотали его щеки, прямо как и ресницы Джинен с утра. Он напевал про себя олдскульные песни Супер Джуниор, которых почти не было слышно из-за ярко-желтого шарфа, который связала для него Джинен на прошлой неделе и который был обмотан вокруг его шеи и закрывал практически все его лицо, кроме слезящихся от холода глаз.

Джинен подарила его ему, когда Енджэ вернулся с работы, вставив спицы в клубок с пряжей, а после взяв Енджэ за предплечья, ожидая, что он скажет.

Тот взял шарф из ее рук, а после развернул его, из-за чего несколько метров вязки собрались возле его ног, прямо как волосы Рапунцель.

– Он такой длинный, – произнес Енджэ, глядя то на шарф, то на Джинен.

Она только усмехнулась на это, а после придвинулась ближе к Енджэ и ущипнула его за ухо.

– Но ведь моему малышу должно быть тепло, разве нет?

– Не называй меня своим малышом, нуна, – застонал Енджэ. Он обвязался шарфом и зарылся лицом в вязаную ткань, стараясь подавить собственный визг. – Это странно, – после чего он внезапно споткнулся, а после врезался в стену в коридоре.

Джинен взялась за края шарфа и медленно потянула их вверх, словно набирая воду из колодца. Шарф заскользил между ее обнаженных ног, после чего на груди Енджэ образовался узел.

– Это не странно, – наконец ответила Джинен. Енджэ скривился, когда она игриво, как и всегда, обвязала шарф вокруг его челюсти; она всегда думала, что реакции Енджэ на ее шутки во время секса были абсолютным бунтом. – Просто тебя весело смущать, – произнесла Джинен. – Ты очень чувствительный.

Енджэ возмутился на это, немного покраснев.

– Как будто ты не такая же. Ты безумно странная, нуна.

Он всегда огрызался на такое, ведь это было всегда странно, пока Джинен уморительно серьезно не надулась, а после ответила ему:

– Я твоя мамочка, – на английском языке. И, ну, Енджэ не хотел ранить ее чувств, независимо от того, какова доля шутки была в его словах. И бог знал, он сделал достаточно.

Енджэ вновь застонал, а после кинул шарфом Джинен в живот.

Та отомстила ему, практически вплотную прижав к стене, из-за чего голова Енджэ неудобно прижалась к облупившейся краске, а еще он подумал о том, что его лицо на ощупь наверняка было как открытый огонь. Джинен прикусила зубами мочку его уха, а после сильно сжала пальцами его запястья.

– Я собираюсь связать тебя этим шарфом, – прошептала Джинен, – а после не позволю кончить, пока ты не скажешь мне, что он тебе нравится.

Шарф был благословлением, Енджэ должен был признать это прямо сейчас. Он бодро шел вниз по улице, отчаянно пытаясь поскорее добраться домой, и его тяжелые ботинки с каждым шагом все громче стучали по тротуару. Джинен обещала ему ночь с чизкейком, всеми сериями форсажа, кучей игр, в которых он точно надерет ей задницу, а еще много секса. Он был так взволнован.

– Ты хочешь трахнуть меня, или ты хочешь, чтобы я трахнула тебя? – спросила Джинен. И, так как у Енджэ в заднице сейчас было три ее пальца, его ответ был немного сфабрикован. Джинен никогда не играла честно.

– А?

– В канун Нового Года. На нашу годовщину.

– Ох, а нельзя и то, и то?

– Нет. Выбери одно.

– Это несправедливо! – пожаловался Енджэ. Джинен надавила подушечкой пальца на простату, дразня его, и Енджэ задохнулся, зажмурив глаза. В комнате стояла мертвая тишина, пока Енджэ тихо не выдохнул. – Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнула меня.

– Это было не так уж и трудно, не так ли? – улыбнулась Джинен. Она вытащила пальцы, а после надавила костяшками на дырку. Енджэ всхлипнул, а после Джинен шлепнула его с громким щелк. 

У Енджэ завибрировал телефон, и он поскорее вытащил его из кармана, чтобы прочитать сообщение от Джинен: поторопись, у меня для тебя сюрприз.

уже спешу, сразу же написал он.

быстрее, быстрее

если ты понимаешь, о чем я

ага, ответила Джинен, наверняка улыбнувшись про себя, ведь это именно ты сказал.

Енджэ резко покраснел. Не то чтобы он совсем не привык к этому. Просто ему иногда было не по себе оттого, что его девушка трахала его. И ему это нравилось. Ему чертовски это нравилось.

Когда Джинен сказала ему, что у нее для него сюрприз, Енджэ ожидал, что, открывая дверь, его ждет один из повторяющихся время от времени сценариев. 

– Боже, на улице так холодно, – прокомментировал Енджэ, дрожа, а после снял свое пальто. – Твоя машина все еще в ремонте?

Джинен сидела на диване, а после повернулась так, чтобы улыбнуться Енджэ.

– Ага, – вздохнула она. По телевизору шла дорама, которой Енджэ был просто одержим, но он знал, что Джинен просто притворялась, что смотрела ее. Она сузила глаза, а после просияла. – Давай обнимемся, солнце, и я тебя согрею.

Енджэ заурчал.

– Хорошо.

Он снял обувь и подошел к дивану. Из бедер Джинен торчал ярко-аквамариновый дилдо, который был одним из самых тонких в ее коллекции, но его головка расширялась таким образом, чтобы задевать простату Ендже с каждым толчком. Джинен погладила себя по бедрам, приглашая сесть к себе на колени, сияя при этом так, будто она точно знала, о чем сейчас подумал Енджэ.

– Не делай такое лицо, – невозмутимо произнес тот, расстегивая джинсы. – Это жутко.

Через пятнадцать минут Енджэ вжимался лицом в цветочные подушки, у него слезились глаза, его джинсы болтались у него на коленях, а Джинен держала его за бедра так, чтобы ей было удобнее трахать его неглубокими и нестерпимо медленными точками. 

– Б-больше, – тихо пролепетал Енджэ.

Джинен сильнее сжала пальцы на его коже, а после наклонилась к нему, чтобы проворковать ему на ухо:

– Сделать больше что? Скажи словами, детка.

Енджэ слизнул кончиком языка соленую слезу, которая скатилась по его губам. Теперь ему было очень тепло.

– Сильнее, сильнее, пожалуйста.

Она сильнее толкнулась в него, а ее голос звучал несправедливо равнодушно, когда она произнесла:

– Хороший мальчик.

На экране телевизора кто-то умер.

Но, когда Енджэ открыл дверь, все произошло вот так.

Он открыл шкаф, чтобы повесить туда свое пальто, после снял обувь и позвал Джинен по имени. В квартире было темно, что было необычно, и Енджэ подумал, что, возможно, Джинен вышла куда-то или что-то еще. Он щелкнул выключателем в гостиной и–

– СЮРПРИЗ!

Енджэ вскрикнул. Кто-то схватил его за пояс, и он рефлекторно ударил этого кого-то носом. Он подался назад и наткнулся еще на одного человека, которым оказалась Джинен, и она, хихикнув, обхватила его щеки ладонями.

– Успокойся, Чхве Енджэ.

Енджэ сдавленно рассмеялся, а после разочарованно выдохнул.

– Какого черта здесь происходит?

– Для начала, – произнес голос позади Джинен, – ты большой пугливый кот. Даже хуже Джексона.

– Эй!

– Д-джебом? – спросил Енджэ. Джинен отошла в сторону, и Енджэ, всхлипнув, бросился в объятия Джебом. – Ты правда здесь? – и она действительно была, от нее пахло Шанелью №5, Марк, а еще теми розовыми мускусными палочками, которые она так любила жевать.

– Я правда здесь, – прошептала Джебом, поцеловав Енджэ в щеку. После он почувствовал, что кто-то потянул его за руку, перетягивая на себя.

– Эй, сучка, – произнесла Марк, усмехнувшись. Она несильно обняла его, а после потерлась о его щеку своей.

– Да пошла ты, – рассмеялся Енджэ. – Я скучал по тебе, нуна.

– Что-что ты там сказал? – спросила Джебом. С их последней встречи она покрасила волосы в темно-рыжий цвет и выстригла короткую челку, а еще ее выщипанные брови выглядели комично, из-за чего Джинен называла ее лицо пираньим.

– Марки, – быстро ответил Енджэ.

Та кивнула головой, невинно моргая глаза.

– Эй, я все еще здесь, вообще-то, – пожаловался Джексон, откинув голову наверх, чтобы сдержать кровь, текущую у него по губам. Глаза Джинен расширились, и она сразу же поспешила к нему, бормоча ох боже мой себе под нос.

– Привет, Джексон-хен, – произнес Енджэ. – Спасибо, что пришел.

– С Новым Годом, – выдохнул Джексон, позволяя Джинен усадить себя на диван. Югем и БэмБэм также были здесь, готовя закуски и напитки на кухне, но все на самом деле видели, что они просто очень громко и радостно кричали из-за вечеринки. БэмБэм уже выдохся и загнанно дышал, а Югем гладил его по спине.

– Я не могу поверить, что ты это сделала, – произнес Енджэ. Джинен немного обняла Джексона за пояс, из-за чего у нее задралась юбка, а после приложила к его переносице кусок ткани, чтобы остановить кровь. – Просто тихая ночь, да?

Джебом закинула руку ему на шею, а после ненадолго прижала к себе.

– Вот же неблагодарный паршивец.

– Я просто решила позвать Джебом-онни, – проговорила Джинен. – Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь сюрпризы, но выдалась такая хорошая возможность, так что. И надо было просто видеть твое лицо.

– Какая ты грубая, – засмеялся Енджэ, запрокинув голову назад. А после Джебом ткнула пальцем прямо в то самое чувствительное место между ребрами. – Так мы все еще играем в ФИФА, так ведь?

– Ну раз ты командуешь, малыш, – произнесла Джинен, быстро встав с дивана, а после коротко поцеловала Енджэ, когда шла на кухню. И через минуту все услышали ее громкий крик. – Эй! Почему все m&m’s на полу?

– Это не мы, – хором ответили БэмБэм и Югем.

Енджэ плюхнулся на диван рядом с Джексоном, а потом сочувственно похлопал его по колену и включил телевизор. Марк сидела с другой стороны от Джексона, а Джебом сидела рядом с Енджэ и ела чипсы, часть которых Енджэ забирал в течение последующих двадцати минут.

– Когда ты вернулась, нуна? – спросил он.

– Прошлой ночью, – ответила Джебом. – Мы хорошо поработали, сохранив это в секрете, не так ли?

– Ага, я даже понятия не имел, – признался Енджэ. – И надолго ты здесь останешься?

Джебом уехала в Лос-Анджелес четыре месяца назад по программе обмена, на год, сразу после того, как Марк закончила интернатуру. Енджэ не знал все полностью, но точно знал, что Джебом безумно скучала по дому и очень старалась сохранить их отношения с Марк. И им очень повезло, что, в конечном итоге, все встало на свои места. Потому что, в конце концов, они оказались в том же городе, с которого все началось.

– Только на неделю, – ответила Джебом, коротко улыбнувшись. Она закинула ноги на журнальный столик и уперлась бедром в бедро Енджэ, а после взяла его за руку и начала поглаживать костяшки. Рядом с ним Джексон и Марк о чем-то разговаривали, и все это напоминало воссоединение самых лучших друзей. И вдруг все это – то, что Марк с Джебом были здесь, то, что Джинен собрала их всех в канун Нового Года вместе, и то, что он любил Джинен весь этот год – обрушилось на Енджэ с такой силой, что у него задрожали губы и он заплакал.

Он сжал ладонь Джебом и запрокинул голову, надеясь сдержать слезы и надеясь, что она ничего не заметит. Но, увы, нет, конечно же она все увидела и рассмеялась.

– Чхве Енджэ плачет! Ах, посмотри на себя, ты все еще такой ребенок.

– Нуна, – заскулил Енджэ, выпустив руку Джебом. Джексон потянул его на себя, а после прижал его голову к своей груди. – Я просто… Я просто так скучал по всем вам, окей? – пробормотал он в рубашку Джексона.

– Но я же был здесь, – поправил его Джексон.

– Заткнись, хен, – Енджэ чуть отстранился, чтобы шлепнуть его по груди. – Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

– Ауч, – застонал Джексон. – Ты меня так ранил.

– Я и пытался это сделать.

Еще в первый год своего обучения Енджэ своего рода преклонялся перед Джебом. Она была старостой потока, и ему пришлось с неохотой признаться ей, что его избили в первую неделю его пребывания в университете. И это была совсем не его вина, даже наоборот, он пытался хоть как-то подняться в их глазах, но они только называли его слабаком и девчонкой, и, ну, только одно из этого можно было назвать оскорблением. Он был сильным. Хотя Джебом так не думала, особенно когда его загнали в угол, наполовину покрытого синяками и кровоподтеками. А после появилась Джебом, с кучей сережек в ушах и в кожаной куртке, и сказала им отъебаться от Енджэ. Именно так и сказала, отъебаться, и они подчинились ей.

– Я думаю, что я тебя люблю, – выдохнул Енджэ, смотря на две родинки над глазом Джебом, когда она очищала рану на его скуле.

– Не люби меня, – ответила ему она. – А то тебе будет больно.

– Звучит опасно. Прямо как линчеватель.

Джебом только сухо посмотрела на него.

– Нет, просто мне нравятся девушки.

– Оу, – произнес Енджэ. – Ты первая лесбиянка, которую я встретил в своей жизни. Может быть. Или первая лесбиянка, о которой я знал, что она лесбиянка?

– Добро пожаловать в высшее образование, детка, – заявила Джебом, и выглядела она так, будто ее позабавили слова Енджэ, а после она прилепила на его лицо розовый пластырь. – И постарайся не ввязываться в неприятности.

Джинен принесла из кухни то, что осталось от просыпанных m&m’s – к тарелке с которыми потом постоянно тянулся Джексон – и закуски. А еще алкоголь. Много алкоголя. После она села на колени к Енджэ, скандируя: «Драка, драка, драка!», в то время как БэмБэм с Югемом боролись в центре гостиной, из-за чего даже пришлось отодвинуть журнальный столик, чтобы освободить им больше места.

– Может нам нужно остановить их? – шепотом спросила Марк у Енджэ. – Или нам нужно остановить… – она указала большим пальцем на Джинен.

Енджэ рассмеялся на это.

– Просто она сказала, что младшим нужно выяснить свои чувства.

Джебом присоединилась к их разговору, пробормотав:

– Вообще-то Джинен думает, что все можно разрешить с помощью секса.

В метре от них БэмБэм завалил Югема, из-за чего тот уткнулся в пушистый ковер. После Югем чихнул в лицо БэмБэма («Иу!») и опустил голову на пол. Джексон зарычал, а потом протянул Джинен руку, чтобы дать ей «пять».

– Ты же походишь на веточку, как ты смог быть настолько хорош? – проворчала Джинен, обнимая Енджэ за плечи.

– Вот за веточку обидно, – надулся БэмБэм, поднимаясь на дрожащих ногах.

– Просто ты милый, Бэмми, – произнесла Джинен, а после провела по своему горлу большим пальцем, смотря на Югема. Тот поднял ладони вверх, сразу же сдаваясь, а ведь прошел всего один час Токийского дрифта, и он признал, что просто позволил БэмБэму выиграть.

Джинен ухмыльнулась, а после потерла указательный, большой и средний пальцы друг о друга, тем самым прося передать ей кое-что. Джексон неохотно протянул ей записку, и Джинен свернула ее, а после повернулась к Джебом и сунула ее в нагрудный карман на ее футболке.

– Большинство проблем можно решить с помощью секса, – прошептала она.

У Джебом и Джинен были сложные отношения. Они встречались на последнем году обучения в школе, но вполне мирно расстались, как только поступили в университеты.

– Мы были влюблены, – сказала Джинен Енджэ. Она гладила его, пропуская пальцы сквозь его волосы. – Но это не сработало.

– Мы были слишком молоды, – ответила Джебом. Ее голова лежала у Енджэ на коленях, а она сама читала сборник стихов. – Это и не должно было сработать.

Когда Джинен в третий раз трахала Енджэ, она заставила его просить об этом. Она заставила его расплакаться. Было жарко – Енджэ кусал подушку, причем так сильно, что у него заболела челюсть, а еще он лежал задницей кверху, и Джинен все сильнее и сильнее толкалась в него. Когда он выпалил свое стоп-слово – жвачка – то Джинен вытащила из него, а после он убежал в ванную и разрыдался там, уткнувшись лицом в свои колени.

– Енджэ, – позвала его Джинен сквозь дверь нежным голосом. – Енджэ, мне очень жаль.

– Мне нужен мой телефон, – всхлипнул Енджэ. – Я хочу поговорить с Джебом-нуной.

После была долгая пауза, а потом Енджэ услышал, как Джинен ушла. А затем стук в дверь. Он немного приоткрыл ее и взял свой телефон, глядя на свой мягкий член вместо глаз Джинен.

– Я тебя люблю, – произнесла Джинен, когда Енджэ закрыл перед ней дверь.

Он только кивнул, потому что его язык будто бы прилип к небу. После он сполз вниз по стене, сев на холодную плитку, а потом набрал номер Джебом.

В четвертый раз Джинен трахнула Енджэ только спустя месяц. Они говорили о сексе несколько раз, но Енджэ все равно не сразу смог вновь открыться перед Джинен. И они все еще были очень нерешительными. Джебом была незримой стеной между ними с той прошлой ночи, но Енджэ очень сильно скучал по Джинен. Он скучал и хотел целовать ее кошачьи ресницы, которые выглядели будто нарисованными, когда она улыбалась. Он скучал по тому, как ее грудь прижималась к его груди, и ее маленькие розовые соски становились невероятно чувствительными из-за прикосновений. 

Енджэ нуждался в этом, ему хотелось, чтобы кто-то заботился о нем, но он не должен был возвращаться в самое начало. Джинен, красивая недостижимая Джинен и ее ярко-розовые дилдо, прикрепленные к ее бедрам толстыми ремешками; это все было таким новым и непознанным, но он все равно этого хотел. Но – у него заняло некоторое время, чтобы понять, что это не было его слабостью. Это означало только то, что ему было хорошо, особенно когда Джинен склонялась над ним и шептала ему слова похвалы о том, как хорошо он все принимал, каким красивым и нуждающимся он был, и о том, что ему не нужно было стесняться этого и «тебе не нужно прятать свое лицо, Енджэ-я, ведь ты самый красивый мальчик в мире».

– Она любит тебя, – пробормотала Джебом ему в волосы, когда он свернулся на ее постели с покрасневшими глазами. – Запомни это. Она не причинит тебе вреда, я ей не позволю. Но сейчас тебе нужно расставить границы.

– Но я не знаю всего, – произнес Енджэ.

– Так вот поэтому ты обо всем этом говоришь. Джинен сейчас намного опытнее, но она тоже не знает всего, – Джебом обняла его за пояс. – Мы делали то, о чем сейчас сожалеем. Но нам было весело. Вы вскоре поймете это все вместе, хорошо?

Когда Джинен извинялась перед ним, то была чрезвычайно мягкой, особенно когда облизывала его член сквозь тонкую ткань кружевных трусиков. Она не просила Енджэ о том, чтобы тот их надел. Он просто хотел удивить ее, хотел, чтобы она поняла, что все было в порядке. Он хотел, чтобы она похвалила его. И ее глаза расширились, когда она расстегнула молнию на его джинсах и увидела его стояк. Она потерла клитор тыльной стороной ладони, а после дрожащее выдохнула:

– Енджэ…

– Тебе нравится это, Джинен-нуна?

– Да, – ухмыльнулась она, скользя по кровати, будто змея к своей добыче.

Она медленно сосала головку, из-за чего ее губы сильно покраснели, а еще она медленно растягивала его; трусики уже лежали на полу. И Енджэ внезапно подумал о том, что она вполне могла отсосать ему сквозь них, но потом он решил, что раз Джинен так не сделала, то это было к лучшему. Просто Енджэ все еще не понимал того, что она все это время ждала только его.

Ее движения были ритмичными и внимательными. Она даже позволила Енджэ взять ее за ее длинные волосы и прижать к себе до тех пор, пока она слегка не подавилась. После она отстранилась, чтобы спокойно сказать ему о том, что он может трахнуть ее в рот, если хочет.

– Я собираюсь кончить, если ты… – она сильнее потерла своими скользкими пальцами его простату, – продолжишь это делать, – захныкал Енджэ, откинув голову на подушки.

Джинен прижалась своей нижней губой к головке его члена, из-за чего Енджэ толкнулся бедрами вверх.

– Хочешь кончить? Тогда кончай.

Через минуту Енджэ сдавленно застонал, а после кончил Джинен в рот. Послеоргазмовый шок распространялся по его венам как шипящая сода, и после все этого он чувствовал себя почти что безжизненным. А потом Джинен обняла и уткнулась лицом ему в грудь, бормоча при этом только прости, прости, прости.

Енджэ поцеловал ее в макушку. У него во рту было сухо, поэтому он смог только прошептать:

– Я тоже тебя люблю.

За полчаса до обратного отсчета, Марк с Джебом открыли чемодан, полный подарков. Джебом подарила Енджэ книгу по самопомощи и кольцо; тонкую и гладкую черную полоску, которая скользнула вокруг его указательного пальца. А когда Марк вручила Енджэ серо-оранжевый джемпер большого размера, Джинен шлепнула ее по руке и заныла.

– Ты украла мой подарок!

Она все еще дулась, когда Енджэ в десятый раз убеждал ее, что ему правда нравятся те парные свитера, которые она связала для них – с буквой J для себя и Y – для него. Если честно, Енджэ ожидал от нее чего-то более неприличного, например эрекционное кольцо, которым она пугала его в последнее время, или трикотажную юбку, или вибратор, потому что их последний находился уже на последнем издыхании. Но свитера были милыми.

У них были отличные забеги. Особенно с использованием этого самого вибратора.

У родителей Джинен была квартира в Сеуле, так что она никогда не беспокоилась о переезде, когда хотела прочувствовать все прелести жизни в общежитии с несколькими людьми. Но месяц назад они вместе с Енджэ решили, что в этом было слишком много хлопот, потому что нужно было прятаться, а еще трахаться в скользких душевых кабинах, когда у Джинен или Енджэ был кто-то в комнате, и им нужно было вести себя тихо, а потом придумывать оправдания для консьержа, когда Джинен случайно вываливалась прямо на пол. («Это было всего один раз, – отвечала она тогда. – И я говорила ему, что это была для занятий йогой, нуна, – Енджэ вздохнул, а потом зажал пальцами переносицу. – И он просто спросил, можно ли ко мне присоединиться.») Так что они поскорее съехались вместе и сразу же опробовали новое место жительства.

Джинен примеряла свою новую бледно-розовую теннисную юбку, смотрясь в зеркало в полный рост. Она еще не перешла в спальню, так как рядом с ней находилось море нераспакованных коробок с одеждой. Она повернулась к Енджэ, сидящему на диване, а потом повернулась вокруг себя.

– Нравится?

Енджэ сглотнул, но ничего не сказал. Ошибка в ретроперспективе. Джинен подошла к нему, а потом поставила свою ногу ему на колено и положила его руку себе на бедро.

– Юбка тебя завела, да? – Джинен качнула бедрами, спрашивая это, как будто это было именно тем, чего она ожидала.

– Я прямо как собака Павлова, – произнес Енджэ себе под нос.

– А ты знаешь о собаках Павлова? – спросила Джинен, искренно удивившись.   
Енджэ только посмотрел на нее, и Джинен снова ему улыбнулась.

– А хочешь, – она провела пальцем по руке Енджэ, – померить ее?

– Юбку?

– Да.

Енджэ посмотрел на юбку, представляя, как ткань будет смотреться на нем. Его бедра были мягче, чем у Джинен, а еще более бледными и все в родинках. Он втянул в себя воздух.

– Хорошо.

– Ну, сегодня ты точно это не сможешь, – произнесла Джинен. Она встала, а потом расстегнула молнию на юбке, спустив ее с себя. На ней не было никакого белья. – Потому что сначала мне нужно это выстирать. 

На следующее утро после этого Енджэ попытался испечь Джинен блины, но не смог понять, как включить плиту, и Джинен накрасила его губы красной помадой, прижала животом к тумбе и задрала на нем юбку. Енджэ не видел, что она делала, но затем она включила вибратор, а потом коснулась языком его задницы, и Енджэ почувствовал себя за пределами всего гребаного мира. Он ударился лбом о деревянный шкафчик, когда Джинен протолкнула в него дилдо настолько, насколько это было возможно, а после лизнула дырку. И Енджэ чувствовал, как она шумно и влажно вылизывала его, а после, когда она взяла член в рот и дотронулась пальцами до яиц, все закончилось.

Следующие три минуты Енджэ оттирал деревянную столешницу и подавлял в себе желание отхлестать Джинен за ноги небольшим кухонным полотенцем, в то время как она сидела рядом с горячей плитой и по-волчьи свистела, засунув два пальца в рот.

– Уже год, да? – прокричал Енджэ сквозь треск фейерверков. Они все вместе стояли на балконе и хором вели обратный отчет. 

– Это значит, что ты сейчас собираешься меня поцеловать, Чхве Енджэ?

Тот засмеялся, а потом схватил Джинен за руку. После он положил ладонь ей на спину, а потом медленно и влажно поцеловал ее. И ее губы на вкус были как мармеладные конфеты, темный шоколад и Новый Год.

– Год, – эхом отозвалась Джинен, когда он позволил ей отстраниться. В ее зрачках распадались красные и золотые салюты. – Уже целый год.

Их первая встреча была такой:

– Эй, американо со льдом, пожалуйста.

Енджэ рассчитал цену на кассе, кивнул, а после протянул ладонь для денег. 

Джинен долго возилась со своим кошельком, пыхтя, из-за чего у нее даже растрепались волосы. После она положила монеты на ладонь Енджэ одну за одной, а потом тот повернулся к кофеварке, и Джинен вскрикнула:

– Подождите!

– Что-то еще?

– Эм, а мы можем еще и сходить на свидание? Я думаю, что ты очень милый, а еще, если я не ошибаюсь, у нас есть общие друзья, и–

Енджэ вновь повернулся, а потом шепотом произнес в сторону менеджера:

– До меня сексуально домогается клиентка.

– Это не так! – возразила Джинен, а потом покраснела.

А через пять минут ее удивленное выражение лица сменилось улыбкой, когда она читала послание, написанное на обратное стороне чашки: я свободен в пятницу, пак джинен. и я думаю, что ты тоже очень милая, даже несмотря на то, что джебом иногда очень любит на тебя ругаться.

– Я хочу объездить тебя, – пьяно прошептал Енджэ. Джебом и Марк спали в их гостевой комнате, рядом с их спальней, поэтому им нужно было быть осторожнее.

– Правда? – спросила Джинен, кидая в его сторону смазку.

Это было неаккуратно и без подготовки, но Енджэ было абсолютно все равно, что завтра ему будет больно, но ему просто чертовски было нужно, чтобы Джинен была в нем сегодня. Ну, технически сегодня было уже завтра, но всю эту семантику можно было выбросить в открытое окно, потому что Енджэ, из-за алкоголя и опьянения, не мог думать ни о чем другом и не мог ничего чувствовать, кроме резинового члена Джинен, который растягивал его, и ее рук, которыми она придерживала его за бедра, когда он устало двигался на ней.

Пряди волос Джинен цеплялись за ее влажные покрасневшие щеки.

– Ты такая красивая, – всхлипнул Енджэ, прямо перед тем, как кончить, из-за чего все его тело напряглось, а потом задрожало.

– Вот так, детка. Как думаешь, ты сможешь еще раз кончить для меня? – спросила Джинен, обводя кончиками пальцев его член.

Енджэ заурчал.

– Только после того, как я отлижу тебе, нуна.  
В конечном итоге им удалось сделать несколько вещей одновременно. Енджэ лежал на спине, а Джинен прямо на нем, и ей пришлось выгнуть спину, чтобы было удобнее взять у него в рот. Ее бедра вздрагивали, когда он широко проводил языком по ее влажному горячему и пульсирующему клитору, из-за чего у него даже испачкались все щеки. Он всего несколько минут отлизывал Джинен, а потом он почувствовал, как она стала более влажной у него во рту, а потом кончила, из-за чего выгнула спину, как марионетка. Но после этого она все равно не выпустила Енджэ, а застонала с его членом во рту, когда ее оргазм сошел на нет.

– Я не могу, – захныкал Енджэ, впиваясь короткими ногтями ей в задницу.

Джинен облизнула его член, а потом обхватила его ладонью, из-за чего Енджэ вцепился ей в бедро.

– Ты делал это раньше. Я верю в тебя.

Енджэ надулся, а его член задрожал у Джинен в руке, когда она сильнее сжала его.

– Ну раз так, то я сделаю это для тебя.

Джинен только закатила глаза, а потом наклонилась снова, из-за чего Енджэ открылся потрясающий вид на ее задницу, и произнесла:

– С Новым Годом, Чхве Енджэ, – а затем вновь взяла его член в рот и заставила его кончить второй раз за ночь, прямо как по волшебству.

(– Скажи, у тебя есть еще какие-нибудь фетиши? – спросила Джинен у Енджэ в один прекрасный день, горячо выдыхая ему на затылок. Енджэ уже был близок к тому, чтобы надрать зад Боузеру, но из-за того, что он был слишком нервным, он вскрикнул, а после истратил свою последнюю жизнь.

– Ага, и, наверное, это немного банально, но, – начал Енджэ, сделав паузу, когда вновь начал играть с прежнего уровня. – Связывание?

Джинен одобрительно заурчала.

– Но я хочу, чтобы нуна была связанной.

Джинен только рассмеялась на это.

– Все нормально. Если с тобой, то я могу это попробовать.

– Прекрасно, – произнес Енджэ, наморщив нос.

Двадцать минут спустя Джинен лежала на диване, ее руки и лодыжки были связаны веревкой, а рот заткнут шелковым галстуком.

Енджэ потер руки, а потом ухмыльнулся, смотря вниз, на нее.

– Тогда давай начнем, – он схватил джойстик, плюхнулся на кушетку рядом с Джинен, а потом продолжил играть в Супер Братьев Марио. Джинен рядом с ним скорчилась, а потом что-то неясно прошипела сквозь ткань, а Енджэ просто посмотрел на нее, и ее взгляд, обращенный к нему, был таким затравленным и преданным, что он чуть не сдался, но потом его отвлек экран, на котором Йоши вошел в замок Боузера.

Енджэ повернулся обратно к телевизору, абсолютно не сломленный взглядом Джинен.

– Прости, нуна, но единственный персик, который мне сегодня нужен, это Принцесса Пич.)


End file.
